Fred Weasley Tu Recuerdo
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: George visita a su hermano como hace cada año por su cumpleaños, quiere presentarle a su hijo y contarles las cosas nuevas de la familia, también recuerdo una conversación que tuvo con Harry años atrás que lo ayudo a salir adelante, aunque Fred siempre le haria falta
01 de abril 2008, 10:45Pm, Buenos Aires Argentina

30.000 Personas abarrotaban el estadio nacional, gritaban, cantaban bailan al son del Artista que hacia lo suyo en el escenario, hasta que en un momento del concierto toco la parte más tranquila, el joven de unos 28 años se puso de pie al frente de la pasarela se salía del escenario, tenía el micrófono apoyado en su pedestal aunque igual lo sujetaba con su mano, por todas partes había carteles y camisetas con un solo nombre "Ricky Evans"

Como la están pasando- pregunto el chico

La multitud grito aun mas alto si es que era posible

La siguiente canción, se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy importante para mí, un viejo y muy querido amigo que desafortunadamente ya no está entre nosotros, pero vive en mis recuerdos, hoy habría cumplido 30 años de edad y por eso quería cantar esta canción para el – dijo el azabache - va

La música entonces volvió a sonar

 **Tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Como un aguacero**

 **Rompe fuerte sobre mi**

 **Hay pero a fuego lento**

 **Quema y moja por igual**

 **Y ya no se lo que pensar**

 **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal**

 ** _Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo_**

01 de abril 2008, colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, 10:45 am

El mausoleo de los caídos estaba en silencio, todas las tumbas estaban adornadas con flores, en la cima de la colina había un mirados, con tres estatuas de bronce de tamaño real del trió de oro mirando hacia el castillo, en el mausoleo estaban enterrados todos los caídos a excepción de los nacidos muggle que fueron sepultados en el mundo muggle por decisión de sus familias, pero sus nombre estaban en una enorme pared de mármol blanco igual al de todas las lapidas

A esa hora todos debían estar en clase por lo cual todo estaba en silencio

Entonces una figura apareció caminando hacia el mausoleo, un pelirrojo de ojos marrones, entre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bebe de solo algunas de vida, también llevaba un ramo de flores, el hombre se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde descansaba su hermano fallecido hacia casi 10 años

El hombre se arrodillo frente a la lapida tratando de no despertar a su hijo, coloco con cuidado el ramo de flores sobre la lapida que rezaba

 ** _Aquí yace Frederick "Fred" Weasley_**

 ** _N. 01/04/1978 - F. 02-05-1998_**

 ** _Amado hijo, hermano y amigo_**

 ** _Un bromista hasta el final_**

Hola Freddie han pasado ya casi diez años – dijo George – hoy cumplimos 30 años, bueno yo los cumplo

Efectivamente ese día de estar vivo Fred estaría celebrando 30 años de vida, desafortunadamente había muerto durante la batalla de Hogwarts, una vez al año el mismo día de su cumpleaños Fred iba a visitarlo, pensaba que así era menos doloroso, estaba un rato, le contaba algunas cosas y luego se iba hasta el siguiente año

 **Un beso gris un beso blanco**

 **Todo depende del lugar**

 **Que yo me fui eso esta claro**

 **Pero tu recuerdo no se va**

 **Siento tus labios en las noches de verano**

 **Aquí esta, cuidándome en mi soledad**

 **Pero a veces me quiere matar**

Bueno ha pasado un tiempo, nuestra familia ha seguido creciendo- dijo George – Bill y Fleur no hay se mudaron a Francia por trabajo con los niños, Victorie ya tiene casi ocho años, Dominique casi cinco y Louis recién en noviembre cumplió 2 años, Charlie esta saliendo con un chico que se ve que lo ama y pronto será padre, decidió buscar un vientre de alquiler y los bebes si gemelos, nacerán en Septiembre, Percy sigue igual, su matrimonio esta en un feo momento pero las niñas, Molly y Lucy están bien que es lo importante, Ron sigue jugando quidditch en Irlanda y el y su novia Wendy, se convirtieron en padres por primera vez en Enero aunque todavía no quieren casarse, llamaron a la pequeña Rose Wendy Weasley, Ginny como te dije se mudo sigue con su equipo de quidditch en Dinamarca y tiene un novio, mama y papa también están bien, te extrañan y te envían saludos

 **Tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Como un aguacero**

 **Rompe fuerte sobre mi**

 **Hay pero a fuego lento**

 **Quema y moja por igual**

 **Y ya no se lo que pensar**

 **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal**

George se detuvo un segundo para ver que su hijo estuviera bien abrigado, el pequeño seguía profundamente dormido

Hermione sigue con su obsesión de que Harry está vivo y es ese cantante y actor muggle Ricky Evans, lo cual es estúpido, todos saben que Harry odiaba la fama, por suerte Kinsley hace ya unos años que coloco una orden para mantenerla lejos del tipo no vaya a ser que haga una estupidez, aun no acepta el accidente, Draco esta harto y solicito el divorcio y la custodia de sus hijos Scorpius e Isabella y bueno oficialmente ya está divorciada y parece no importarle, Kinsley finalmente decidió internarla en San Mungo porque su obsesión ya raya la locura y es lo que hizo- dijo George- bueno ahora la mejor noticia

Una vez más volteo a ver a su hijo y lo acomodo aun acostado entre sus brazos de manera que su carita mirara hacia la lapida, el pequeño se removió un poco llevando sus manitas junto a su cara y siguió durmiendo, bajo el gorrito de lana sobresalían algunos risos pelirrojos y sus parpado ocultaban unos hermosos ojos azules, tenía algunas pecas esparcidas en sus blancas majillas

Bueno Amy y yo finalmente tuvimos a nuestro bebe- dijo George con una orgullosa sonrisa – decidimos llamarlo Freddie James Weasley, tranquilo no hare lo mismo que Snape con Harry, ver a su padre en el, tu siempre serás mi hermano y le hablare a mi hijo de su bromista tío y simbólico padrino

George se quedo en silencio un minuto más

Diez años Fred, todavía recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos, quisiera poder abrazarte, pero como me dijo Harry, se que estas aquí conmigo, aun recuerdo perfectamente esa conversación que tuvimos

 _Flash Back_

 _Toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en la madriguera, hacia ya un mes de la batalla en la que habían perdido a Fred, en la casa también se encontraban Hermione recién llegada de Australia y Harry quien más bien se preparaba para volver a América donde se había criado con su familia materna_

 _En una de las habitaciones, George Weasley miraba por la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos que lo llevaba una y otra vez hacia su hermano, quería poder quitarse el intenso dolor que sentía en su interior, pero no podía, había querido volver a la tienda y a duras penas pudo llegar a la puerta, no podía entrar ahí, el paraíso con el que Fred y El soñaron, ahora era un mar de dolorosos recuerdos, ni siquiera podía verse al espejo_

 _Fue entonces que noto una foto sobre su mesa de noche, la tomo y se trataba de una foto tomada la noche antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur, en ella aparecían, el propio Bill, Charlie, Ron, Fred, Ginny y por supuesto el, también estaba Harry a quien habían tenido casi que suplicarle que apareciera en la foto como el hermano honorario de los Weasley y valla que destacaba con su blanca y limpia piel, sus ojos verdes y su cabello negro, también destacaba porque en lugar de una túnica llevaba un traje muggle, todos se reían y saludaban a la cámara_

 _Pero George al que miro fue Harry que irónicamente estaba de pie junto a Fred, Harry siempre fue la primera persona en diferenciarlos al instante, nunca los confundió aunque intentaron engañarlo en varias ocasiones, hasta a su familia les costaba diferenciarlos de vez en cuando_

 _Harry- susurro George_

 _George sabia que si bien Harry tuvo una buena infancia, tuvo una adolescencia muy turbulenta, en medio había sufrido algunas pérdidas, primero sus padres asesinados por Voldemort cuando tenía un año, luego de eso sus abuelos maternos se lo llevaron a América donde fue criado entre los Estados Unidos y México junto a toda su familia materna, despues las muerte de sus abuelos paternos quienes vivían en Canadá cuando tenía 9 años, despues a los 13 perdió a su abuelo materno por lo cual se ausento de Hogwarts algunas semanas, dos años más tarde enfrento la muerte de Sirius y por último la de Remus durante la batalla de Hogwarts_

 _El había visto como Harry tocaba fondo, pero lo superaba, tenía que preguntarle como lo hacía o acabaría por volverse loco_

 **A veces gris, a veces blanco**

 **Todo depende del lugar**

 **Que tú te fuiste de eso pasado**

 **Sé que te tengo que olvidar**

 **Pero yo te puse una velita con mi santo**

 **Hay esta**

 **Pa´´ que piense mucho en mí**

 **No debe pensar en mí**

 _Al final se decidió, se dio una ducha, se vistió y bajo, al pasar por la sala vio al pequeño Teddy dormido en una cuna portátil en un sillón estaba sentada Hermione leyendo como de costumbre, entro a la cocina donde estaba su madre con Fleur, Tonks quien había sobrevivido a la batalla de milagro aunque había perdido a su marido, pero su hijo la mantenía de pie, también estaba Ginny, todas ayudaban en la cocina, Ron estaba sentado comiendo algunos bollos para variar y Arthur leyendo el periódico_

 _Ah mama- dijo George_

 _Todos lo miraron_

 _Estas bien cariño?- dijo Molly_

 _Si, donde esta Harry?- dijo George_

 _Afuera, dijo que necesitaba aire fresco – dijo Fleur_

 _Es cierto que se va – dijo George_

 _Si, se va devuelta a México con su familia – dijo Ginny_

 _Yo creía que el tenia familia aquí- dijo Ron_

 _Si la hermana de su madre pero nunca la conoció- dijo Arthur- fue ella la responsable de que Harry naciera prematuro, James y Lilly presentaron cargos y le quitaron a su hijo, fue noticia durante meses, jamás la ha visto_

 _Mmm, iré a hablar con Harry – dijo George-_

 _El pelirrojo salió y busco con la mirada, al final encontró a Harry sentado a la sombra de un árbol a un par de metros del estanque de patos, el chico estaba haciendo algo en un cuaderno_

 _Hola Harry- dijo George_

 _Hey- dijo Harry al verlo_

 _Puedo – dijo George_

 _Claro – dijo Harry_

 _George se sentó frente a el_

 _Como estas con lo de… Fred – dijo Harry_

 _Es horrible, cada día lo extraño mas – dijo George_

 _Si, se lo que es eso- dijo Harry_

 _Supe que te vas de vuelta a América – dijo George despues de unos minutos en silencio_

 _Si, solo quiero volver a casa, abrazar a mi abuela, quiero ver a todos mis tíos, a mis tías, a mis primos, a mis amigos, no los veo desde hace casi dos años, quiero ver la playa, el barrio que me vio crecer, solo estar en casa y alejarme de todo esto por un tiempo – dijo Harry_

 _Volverás?- dijo George_

 _Ya veremos, por un tiempo quiero estar lejos del mundo mágico y olvidarme del caos, recuperarme y estar en paz – dijo Harry_

 _Te vamos a extrañar – dijo George_

 _Yo también, pero lo mejor es que me vaya por un tiempo – dijo Harry_

 _Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato solo mirando el estanque de patos de la madriguera_

 _Harry, puedo hacerte una pregunta, me dirías la verdad- dijo George_

 _Claro – dijo el azabache_

 _Deja de doler? – pregunto George con un nudo en la garganta_

 _Harry lo miro a los ojos, sabia a lo que se refería, Fred_

 _De verdad quieres hacerte eso – dijo Harry en voz muy baja_

 _No… pero tal vez ayude – dijo George en el mismo tono_

 _Harry bajo la mirada un segundo_

 _No, no George nunca deja de doler- dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos al recordar a sus padres, a Sirius, a sus abuelos Paternos que habían muerto cuando tenía 9 años y a su abuelo materno fallecido a sus 13 años_

 _George bajo también la mirada dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a correr_

 _Como logras seguir adelante, como lo superas – dijo George_

 _George no hay cura para el dolor, porque no es una herida física, solo... solo puedes aliviarlo– dijo Harry con un nudo en la garganta_

 _Cuál es ese alivio – dijo George_

 _Solo… los recuerdos…. Los buenos recuerdos – dijo Harry y una leve sonrisa broto de sus labios – mi abuelo siempre me decía, Enrique una persona solo muere cuando se la olvida y es verdad, siempre que los llevo conmigo y pensar en ellos positivamente me hace sentir mejor_

 **Tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Como un aguacero**

 **Rompe fuerte sobre mi**

 **Hay pero a fuego lento**

 **Quema y moja por igual**

 **Y ya no se lo que pensar**

 **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal**

 _Tu abuelo falleció verdad – dijo George – por el te pusieron tu primer nombre verdad_

 _Si, si el falleció en un accidente aéreo, el era piloto, su avión tuvo una falla en pleno vuelo y se estrello contra las montañas en la Patagonia, yo estaba en Hogwarts en ese momento, en mi tercer año- dijo Harry_

 _Si recuerdo que te ausentaste un par de semanas- dijo George_

 _Si, casi no regreso- dijo Harry_

 _Como lo sobrellevas – dijo George_

 _Ya te dije, solo me enfoco en recordar las cosas positivas y olvido las negativas, me duele no haber estado más tiempo con el esos últimos tres años? Sí, pero tengo tantos buenos recuerdos que ese tiempo deja de importar incluidos los veranos y navidades de esos años – dijo Harry – yo se que él siempre está conmigo_

 _Como te montas en un avión despues de eso – dijo George_

 _A él le gustaba su trabajo y a mí me encanta viajar en avión, no seré piloto pero igual, me consuela saber que murió haciendo lo que le gustaba- dijo Harry – cada vez que me subo a un avión, se que el esta hay conmigo_

 _Trato de recordarlo, pero no puedo ni verme al espejo – dijo George – me voy a volver loco si sigo así_

 _No te vas a volver loco – dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa y la nariz tapada por el llanto– George, es tu hermano, está bien que lo extrañes, así como está bien que llores por el_

 _Pero me duele recordarlo, pero no quiero olvidarlo – dijo George_

 _No lo olvidaras – dijo Harry – yo no estoy diciendo que sea fácil, es un proceso_

 **Piensa en mi**

 **Es antídoto y veneno al corazón**

 **Te hace bien**

 **Quema y moja que viene y va**

 **Tu donde estas**

 **Atrapado entre los besos y el adiós**

 _Como lo haces tú – dijo George_

 _Busco los lugares favoritos, para mi abuelo era un avión, solo llamo para que me preparen el avión y a los pilotos y me voy a donde sea con tal de estar en un avión, cuando quiero recordar a mis padres o sentirlos cerca, me voy unos días a Grecia – dijo Harry_

 _A Grecia?- dijo George_

 _A mis padres les encantaba Grecia, su cultura, la mitología, todo lo que tuviera que ver, incluso hablaban griego fluido, yo mismo hablo un poco de griego – dijo Harry – tu… tienes la tienda_

 _Como quieres que vuelva ahí – dijo George_

 _Era lo que tú y Fred siempre quisieron, si se que querían hacerlo juntos, pero igual puedes seguir haciéndolo o que vas a hacer sentarte detrás de un escritorio y ser igual de aburrido que Percy- dijo Harry_

 _No, no quiero eso – dijo George_

 _Se trata de mantener el equilibrio, te vas a reír, vas a tener ganar de llorar y lo tienes que hacer, solo tienes que pensar en lo positivo, en las cosas buenas que hiciste con el – dijo Harry – como por ejemplo, beber una poción y convertirse en ancianos, enviarme un inodoro, convertirme en pitufo, gracias por cierto, tuve que dar muchas explicaciones sobre mi cabello azul – dijo Harry riéndose_

 _Oye, en teoría esa broma no era para ti, no sé cómo termino ese champo con tinte en tu baño, estábamos seguros de haberlo dejado n el baño de Malfoy siendo que la broma era para el – dijo George también riéndose_

 _Hmm, crear un pantano en un pasillo, llenar de fuegos artificiales la escuela y huir en sus escobas – dijo Harry_

 _Ja, eso fue muy divertido – dijo George riéndose_

 _Ves te estás riendo, estas pensando en lo bueno y no en lo malo, no abras la tienda hoy, no tienes que hacerlo, tomate tú tiempo nadie te está presionando, además tienes a tu familia aquí y ellos están para apoyarte en todo esto, estarás bien George – dijo Harry_

 _Y cuando lo extrañe – dijo George_

 _Extráñalo, llora, ríe, piensa en el, en Halloween yo quiero estar todo el día en la cama, viendo un álbum de fotos de mis padres o videos familiares, pero yo se que ellos están aquí conmigo, siempre, ellos nunca se irán – dijo Harry – Fred tampoco lo hará_

 _George sonrió sabiendo que Harry tenía razón_

 _Voy a extrañarte sabes – dijo George_

 _Yo también voy a extrañarlos – dijo Harry_

 _Gracias por ser honesto conmigo – dijo George_

 _De nada – dijo Harry_

 _Ambos se levantaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo_

 _Vas a estar bien George- dijo Harry aun abrazados_

 _Lo sé – dijo George_

 _Entonces se escucho la voz del patriarca de los Weasley_

 _Harry, George, vengan es hora de cenar!- dijo Arthur_

 _Los dos se separaron secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y se acercaron al pelirrojo mayor_

 _Están bien – dijo Arthur_

 _Si, solo teníamos una charla – dijo Harry_

 _George abrazo a su padre quien le devolvió el abrazo_

 _Freddie siempre estará aquí- dijo George_

 _Así es hijo – dijo Arthur cuando se separaron y miro a Harry – bueno Harry no es que quiera que te vayas, pero a que hora es que sale tu avión_

 _Te vas hoy- dijo George_

 _Si, salgo a las once- dijo Harry_

 _Creí que tenías tu avión privado- dijo George_

 _Así es, pero ya quiero ver a mi familia, tranquilo, me mantendré en contacto – dijo Harry – gracias por llevarme al aeropuerto señor Weasley_

 _De nada, me emociona ver despegar ese avión, pero vamos a cenar- dijo Arthur_

 _Despues de una gran cena vinieron las despedidas ya que Harry tenía que irse_

 _Bueno ya es hora- dijo Harry_

 _Todos estaban frente a la puerta en semicírculo frente a Harry, el chico llevaba una mochila negra y una maleta deportiva negra con rojo a juego_

 _Te extrañaremos – dijo Fleur abrazándolo_

 _Bye Harry – dijo Ginny abrazándolo una vez que su cuñada lo soltó_

 _Cuídate – dijo Bill estrechando la mano del chico_

 _Si, trata de no meterte en problemas – dijo Charlie estrechando también su mano_

 _Harry yo, sé que no soy tu favorito, pero antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte perdón por cómo te trate, solo pensaba en mí mismo y fui cruel con quien nunca me hizo daño- dijo Percy – y gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, lo cuidare por ti_

 _Gracias Percy, si échale un ojo por mi – dijo Harry estrechando su mano_

 _Oye no necesito una niñera- dijo Ron- cuídate amigo, me vas a hacer falta_

 _Si yo también extrañare nuestras largas charlas nocturnas- dijo Harry_

 _Los amigos se abrazaron un segundo y Harry miro a Hermione_

 _Y tú?- dijo Harry_

 _Hermione corrió a abrazarlo_

 _Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Hermione_

 _También yo- dijo Harry – pero para que no te enojes conmigo, pedí que te enviaran algunos libros de la biblioteca de mi familia, solo diez, no me dejan regalarte mas_

 _No los quiero, igual te voy a extrañar- dijo Hermione_

 _Ajjj- dijeron todos sorprendidos_

 _Ok, les diré que no te los envíen- dijo Harry_

 _No si los quiero- dijo Hermione haciendo reír a todos – cuídate mucho_

 _Lo hare- dijo Harry- señora Weasley_

 _Oh cariño, no te lo dije antes, pero eres como un hijo más para mí y me vas a hacer falta - dijo Molly_

 _Gracias por prestarme a sus hijos, son los mejores hermanos que podría pedir – dijo Harry_

 _Nuestra puerta siempre estará abierta para ti y espero que vengas a visitarnos pronto Enrique- dijo Molly – y come que estas, muy flaco_

 _Mi abuela y tías se encargaran de eso – dijo Harry_

 _Entonces miro a George_

 _George ven aquí – dijo Harry_

 _El chico se le acerco_

 _Vas a estar muy lejos- dijo George_

 _Lo sé – dijo Harry - te diré algo, en la batalla, Fred estaba con nosotros en ese pasillo, sabes que paso antes de la explosión, tu aburrido hermano Percy hizo una broma y Fred no lo podía creer y dijo que no recordaba la última vez que Percy hizo una broma, todo eso riéndose_

 _Entonces Fred murió – dijo George_

 _Haciendo lo que más le gustaba, un chiste- dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa_

 _Todos soltaron una risa_

 _Vas a estar bien, todos van a estar bien, solo mantén vivos los buenos recuerdos – dijo Harry - no pierdas la inspiración, invertí mucho dinero en esa tienda, así que cuando vuelva quiero ver algo nuevo, que se que Fred también querría ver_

 _Ambos volvieron a abrazarse_

 **Tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Como aguacero de mayo**

 **Rompe fuerte sobre mí**

 **Y cae tan fuerte que hasta me quema hasta la piel**

 **Quema y moja por igual**

 **Y ya no se lo que pensar**

 **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal**

 _Gracias – dijo George_

 _Harry se separo y fue a la puerta, se puso su chaqueta, se colgó su mochila al hombro y tomo la otra maleta con la mano_

 _Avísanos cuando llegues allá- dijo Fleur_

 _Lo hare – dijo Harry – adiós_

 _Harry abrió la puerta y salió aun mirando al interior de la casa o mejor dicho a las personas en ella, se llevo los dedos de su mano libre a los labios y les mando un beso antes de salir_

 _Lo que no sabían era que Harry nunca volvería_

 _Fin flash back_

Tengo que admitir que una parte de mi quería pensar igual que Hermione, que Harry estaba vivo, que había sobrevivido y que había cambiado su nombre a Ricky Evans, pero eso bastante tonto, Harry siempre nos dijo que no sabía cantar y que odiaba la fama – dijo George- pero me alegra que hayamos tenido esa última conversación

Fue entonces que el bebe comenzó a removerse dando a entender que pronto despertaría

Bueno eso era lo que quería contarte y presentarte a mi hijo, ah la tienda va genial, ya tenemos cinco sucursales, todo esta bien tu puedes descansar tranquilo, te extraño, te amo, gracias Fred, hasta luego- dijo George

El chico se levanto y cambio de posición a su hijo apoyándolo contra su pecho y que su cabecita descansara sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba su espalda, siempre mirándolo con ternura

Iba a irse pero su mira fue a dar al mirador del trió y fue ahí que vio a su hermano, un poco transparente pero muy brillante, tenía una amplia sonrisa y su cuerpo no tenía un solo rasguño, llevaba la misma ropa con la que había muerto, un pantalón negro y un suéter azul con la F bordada en el pecho

Adiós Fred- murmuro George

La figura de su hermano asintió y miro directamente al bebe antes de lanzarle un beso igual que Harry lo había hecho aquella noche en la madriguera

Como si lo hubiera sentido el bebe se movió un poco y sonrió, era su primera sonrisa, George también sonrió al verlo, volvió a mirar el mirador pero su hermano y no estaba

George miro al cielo un segundo y sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y salir de hay

 **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal**

De vuelta en Argentina, el chico terminaba su canción con todos los presentes cantándola con el

 **Tu recuerdo sigue aquí**

 **Lelo la y lelo lelo**

 **Rompe fuerte sobre mí**

 **Pero que rompe, rompe, el corazón**

 **Quema y moja por igual**

 **Se que te tengo que olvidar**

 **Si tu recuerdo me hace bien o me hace mal**

El chico termino y sonrió a la audiencia, miro un segundo al suelo antes de levantar la mirada y volver a tomar el micrófono

Feliz cumpleaños Fred, te quiero amigo donde quiera que estés- dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

Muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar que los mortales no podemos ver, un pelirrojo de 20 años, veía como su hermano y su amigo lo felicitaban

Gracias George, Gracias Harry- dijo Fred con una amplia sonrisa – yo también los quiero

-/-/-/-

Fred es uno de mis favoritos y tenia que hacer este fic sobre el

En mis fics Harry la mayoría de las veces tendrá familia

besos:)


End file.
